9 Months of Shock, Hevean, and Hell
by Mika1999
Summary: Kagome has some thing to tell InuYasha, but how will he take the news? How will Koga? But most importantly what will Naraku try when he finds out? not complete
1. What she had to tell him

9 Months, of Shock, Heaven, and Hell

Chapter 1: What she had to tell him

Faster he needed his legs to go faster. He needed to get away, he needed to think, he needed to breath, and he needed to just get away from the world for a moment. He still couldn't believe what Kagome had just told him, he wanted to believe it and be happy, but something was holding him back, for some reason their was a dark cloud over his head, and head couldn't get it away. He just couldn't believe what had happened only ten minutes ago.

InuYasha was sitting in his usual tree; he was just sitting, and thinking about her. Kagome, **_his_** Kagome, he reminded himself. He loved her, he knew this now and he would never deny it. His eyes were shut as he thought of her. Just then the scent he so fondly loved came across his nose.

He cracked open an eye to see Kagome walking to the well. She was wearing a mikos outfit; as of late she had taken to wearing them, right after she came back from her time a few weeks ago. He didn't know why she liked wearing it; she looked too much like Kikyou, and those clothes wear baggy and loose, nothing like what she used to wear. He loved what she used to wear. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt eyes on him. She sat on the well and looked up at him, she knew he was there he could never hide from her any more, he didn't care anyway, she couldn't hide from him and he could not from her. He dropped from the tree and walked over to her. She was beyond beautiful; her raven hair flowed behind her in the wind. She was his goddess. He walked over to her as she stood.

"InuYasha we need to talk." She said while sitting down again with him. InuYasha nodded and looked into her dark brown orbs. She looked into his amber eyes, a sad look spread across her face.

"InuYasha there's something I need to tell you." His heart almost stopped beating, at her words.

"I'm not sure how to tell you so here, I'll show you." InuYasha nodded as Kagome pulled up her shirt to show her belly. At first he didn't see anything. Nothing at all, he looked up at her with confused eyes.

"InuYasha, here." She grabbed his hand as barely touched it to her belly. InuYasha looked down and more closely, her belly was raised, not flat like normal. He locked eyes with her own, his heart was now pounding out of his chest, his body might not have been working, but his heart felt like it just might burst. Kagome saw his once again strange confused look. She grabbed his hand and held it with her own. She looked into those perfect amber eyes.

"InuYasha," She said his name softly, as if it were to brake if not said from her delicate lips. "You're going to be a father."

Mika:O.o, I've put myself into shock…………well anyway please review! And sorry its so short!


	2. What Kagome!

Chapter 2: What Kagome!

Mika:Ello again! I'm kinda weirded out about my little fic so far but oh well. Oh yeah and I don't own anyone from InuYasha so please me no own you no sue. So anyway, please read on…

InuYasha stood there, he wasn't sure what to do, so he panicked and…ran. He ran through the trees and left Kagome to sit and cry by the well. Kagome watch the blur of red bounce from tree to tree father and farther away from her. 'He left me.' She though to herself. She loved him and he had left, he didn't want to have a child with her. I mean what was she thinking, she was human after all. Kagome slumped to the ground tears flowing down her face, she was alone, how could she have ever thought of loving him, or having pups with him. He would never love her.

'What the hell did you just do you jackass!' InuYasha was beating himself up for what he had just done. 'Stupid, idiot, stupid stupid STUPID!' He screamed at himself, he just had to get away and think it over for a moment.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Sango asked when she saw her on the ground in a hysterical mass. "I told him, but-but Sango, he just ran away!" She wailed as she threw herself into her friends arms. Sango stroked her friends hair as she sobbed into her lap. Sango searched the trees for him, but he wasn't there. "Songo, whats wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asked while running up to the scean. "She told him, and Miroku that jerk ran off!" Sango yelled, she was about to hand Kagome off to him, while she tried to grab her boomargan. "No, Sango you stay here with Lady Kagome, I'll go look for him."  
"No! I'll kill him! How dare he do this to Kagome!" Sango yelled. Miroku got down near her, "Sango look at her she needs her best friend to help her now, and I'm not that person. I will go and talk with InuYasha I bet I know whats wrong with him. Kagome, I have a way to track him down but I need your help." Kagome nodded and look at the monk, he was tearing a piece of cloth in to two and took his staff and held it to her finger. "This will only hurt breifly." He said and then he slice her finger very shallow. He took one cloth and dabbed it on her finger to get it bloddy, then he tied it to his staff. He then took the other cloth and wrapped it around her finger to help stop the bleeding. He then stood up and started into the forest.

It was only a matter of minutes before InuYasha dropped from a tree looking terified. "There you are." Miroku said, InuYasha as he dropped down. "Where is Kagome I can smell her blood and-" He cut himself off when he saw the cloth on his staff. "Did you cut her!" InuYasha was pissed that the monk even thought about touching her. "Only to try and find you. We heard Kagome told you about her, and you ran, it was the only way I could think to find you." InuYasha looked at the forest floor. "I didn't mean to, but I was just so surprised I didn't know what say, so I left." Miroku sigh on his friends behalf.

"InuYasha, she thinks that you left her, that you don't want to be with her anymore."  
"What!" InuYasha was furisious. 'How could she think that he didn't want to be with her? He loved her she knew that didn't she?' InuYasha sighed, he couldn't go back not after what he had done to her. InuYasha turned. Miroku was surprised by InuYasha's reaction, but he knew how to make him come. "Well, I do need an heir so I guess I can take up the challenge of bringing up the baby." Miroku said while starting to walk away. "What!" InuYasha screamed at him again.

"Well if you don't want the baby I guess I can take over as a father."  
"No way pervert!" Miroku didn't pay any attention to him.  
"What do you think about Toru, if it's a boy?" He asked the angry boy in front of him. "What about you shut the hell up!" InuYasha yelled at the monk who was walking away and talking to himself. "Humm, I wonder if Sango will let us name the baby after her if it's a girl."  
"What the hell is your problem!" Miroku turned to InuYasha with a smirk on his lips. "Come on InuYasha, I'm bringing you back to Kagome."

"Shhh, don't worry Kagome, he'll bring him back to you." Sango said to her quivering friend. Kagome had told Sango first, and Miroku had guessed. So they both knew and had encoraged her to tell InuYasha, but she wasn't so sure it was a good idea. And now after how InuYasha had reacted to her, she feared the worst. She looked down at Kagome to see her fingers currled around her dress. Her long finger nails almost tearing the cloth. Wait long finger nails? Sango shook it off, maybe she just hasn't had enough time to go and clip them. Sango looked around Miroku had been gone about 30 minutes that's to long. She looked over to her boomarage, if Miroku can't bring him back peacefully, she was going to have to step in, and things would get messy. "Sango." She looked up to see Miroku, without InuYasha. "Where is he?" She questioned in a harsh tone. "Over there," He said while pointing to InuYasha walking through the trees. "Come on Sango lets leave them." He said while suggested to Kagome who was now some what okay and was watching InuYasha walk over. Both left the two to be alone. "InuYasha…" She said with tears in her voice, she didn't know what to make of what had happened. "Kagome, I'm-" He was cut off by Kagome running over to him. "InuYasha, after what happened I lost a little faith in you, in us. I need to ask you something." InuYasha nodded and looked into those deep chocolate eyes that he got lost in so often. "InuYasha do you think I'm pretty?" She asked, he turned away. "No." She gulped in fear, but continued with the next question. "Do you want to be with me?" Again InuYasha kept hie eyes on the distant ground and repiled with a no. Kagome was scrared but still something made her stay and ask the last question. "InuYasha, would you cry if I left you?" InuYasha didn't look up, "No." Kagome had heared enough she unleashed the tears she had been holding back and started to run away. InuYasha grabbed her hand and kept her with him. She fought to leave but he kept her by him. "Kagome, I don't think you pretty, I think your beautiful." She stop stuggling and looked into his golden eyes. "I do want to be with you, I NEED to be with you forever. And Kagome, if you left me I wouldn't cry, I'd die…" Kagome looked at him and smiled at him, he smiled back. He pulled her against him, and she didn't fight him this time. He drew her in a kissed her.

"Haha! I knew he would tell her how he felt!" Miroku whispered from behind a bush. "Awe, that was sweet!" Shippo said at the couple. "Come, on lets go." Sango said in a hush tone and Miroku quickly agreed.

InuYasha abrupltly stop the kiss. Kagome looked into his eyes for an awnser. InuYasha looked at her back with confussed eyes. "Kagome, open your mouth." He asked her, she was shocked by the question but did what he asked. She opened her jaw wide and he was shocked by what he saw. To enlongated fangs in the place of her canines. "Kagome, run your tongue across your teeth." Agin she was confussed but complyed. She gasped at what she felt, she felt the fangs, he had felt them when they…er…kissed. "How could I?" She asked. He had no idea either how could she be turning into a demon, it just didn't make any sence. He looked at her nails they were longer, her ears were normal, and her hair was a bit longer, but her couldn't see anything other than that different about her."Kagome, what could have done this?" She shook her head, she had no idea, but she was okay with becoming a demon, that would mean she could be with him longer. "Kagome, untill we know anything more about this, lets just keep this between us okay?" Kagome nodded took InuYasha's hand with her own. With that the pair walked back to Keade's hut together hand in hand. But the couple were to busy with each other to notice the red eyes that watched their every move.

Mika: Yey! I finished chappie two!  
InuYasha: Woppty fliping doo…  
Mika: gasp How could you use suck language!  
InuYasha: Easy Woppty Flipp-  
Kagome: SIT BOY! Sorry guys I have to teach a dog a few obediance tricks sevral pleas for mercy can be heard from the distance  
Mika: That doesn't sound good…Anyway,please review and tell me what you think!.


	3. The Mysterious Couple

9 Months, of Shock, Heaven, and Hell

Chapter 3: The mysterious couple

Mika: OMG! I haven't updated in like forever… Anyway. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
InuYasha: Like anyway really likes your crappy story  
Mika: -gasp- You know what I'm getting pretty irritated by your voice  
InuYasha: Yeah, well what are you gonna do about it!  
Mika: I could hurt you in some many ways  
InuYasha: Sure…  
Ryann: Its true she can…  
InuYasha: Who the hell are you!  
Mika: She's one of my friends; she has an account on here too. (Angelicprotection, GO LOOK!) Anyway, see she even says so!  
InuYasha: I still don't care  
Mika: Then you shall suffer in the ending author notes!  
InuYasha: --' sure….  
Mika: So be it! You shall suffer! Anyway I own none of the InuYasha cast, so me no own you no sue, now on with the story!

"So you really want to be with me? And the baby?" Kagome asked while leaning on his shoulder in Keade's hut. InuYasha was blushing at the contact, but she was his mate, he would be with her forever, so why not show everyone.

"Yes, forever." He said while smiling at her. Miroku and Sango were smiling at the couple, they felt awkward being around them, but they stayed nonetheless. "Kagome can I-" InuYasha cut his sentence short, he sniffed the air.

"Kagome you-" InuYasha once again cut his sentence short, but this time from shock. He was going to tell Kagome to stay here. But when he looked down she was gone. He looked up to see Kagome running out the door.

"Kagome wait!" He yelled after her as he ran after. Shippo started to run out the door but Miroku stopped him.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Shippo tried to wriggle out the mans grip.

"What did they smell Shippo?" He asked him. "Koga now let me go!" He yelled as he scampered after his mother figure.

---

"Where is she you mangy mutt?" Koga asked as he looked at InuYasha with disgust.

"Shut up Koga!" InuYasha screamed at him.

"Tell me now mutt!" He screamed but his face softened when he saw Kagome running to them.

"Kagome! Come over he- what are you wearing!" He asked at the outfit.

"Did you do it?" Koga asked while pointing an accusing finger at InuYasha.

"No!" He said while snapping at the finger.

"Did you dress her up as your dead girlfriend!" He yelled this was a new low for InuYasha.

"No! She decided to wear it!" He yelled.

"Oh I see so other males wouldn't try to see anything. Cause you're already mine." Koga said while reaching for her. Instead of saying 'Thanks Koga, but that's okay', like she usually did, she reached for InuYasha and held on to him.

"Kagome?" Koga was astonished Kagome had freely wrapped herself around that mutt. InuYasha was surprised but took his hand from the hilt of his sword and wrapped his arms protectively around his mate.

"Kagome I don't understand…" Koga was so dumbfounded. He had no idea why this was happening.

"She's mine Koga." He said, he winced at how that sounded it made her sound like property.

"She wants to be with me, and I want to be with her." He said protectively.

"No she was with me!" Koga yelled and reached for Kagome's hand, but as soon as he touched her he sensed it.

"Y-your p–p-pregnant…" He said slowly stepping away. Kagome nodded.

"I-I c-cant b-believe this!" He yelled as he took off in a tornado of wind.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, Koga liked you but-" Kagome kissing him passionately on the lips cut him off. He was surprised but responded.

"Ewwww!" Shippo yelled as he witnessed the scene. InuYasha would have gone and beaten him up for walking in on them, but Kagome held on to him.

"InuYasha…" She said breathlessly. InuYasha, was so happy, Kagome was with him.

"That's gross!" Shippo yelled, once again breaking the moment. This time InuYasha ran after him.

"Can you not shut up for one second!" He yelled while chasing the kit.

"Kaaaaaaaaaagome!" Shippo screeched.

"InuYasha," She said coldly, InuYasha winced as he got ready to eat dirt, but she didn't say it.

"Leave him alone." Was all she said and started towards the hut. Miroku and Sango got to the scene and saw Kagome heading back.

"Kagome, wait, come back!" Sango yelled at her friend who walked by her towards the hut.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

"No you don't." Miroku said coolly as he yanked the back of his collar as he kept walking.

"Leave me alone." InuYasha screamed as he tried again to walk away.

"I have to talk with you, come here." Miroku said as he walked toward the forest. InuYasha glared at the monk who just kept walking. When they were deep enough in the forest for the monks liking he asked his question.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" He asked surprising InuYasha.

"What do you mean!" InuYasha knew but still he could be wrong.

"Why does she have fangs?" He asked, surprising the half demon once again. So much so that Miroku watch as he landed 'gracefully' on his face.

"What are you talking about!" InuYasha asked, trying and failing to act like he didn't know.

"Your not the best actor in the world you know that right InuYasha?" Miroku asked. InuYasha growled.

"I don't know." He sighed

"But I need to-" He was cut off by a young woman of about 24 landing on his back. The woman had short dirty blond hair and big brown eyes. She wore a white ladies kimono with a ying and yang symbol on her far left corner of the kimono. She also wore a sword in a sheath at her side. The woman looked around and began to run to a tree, when she realized that she was standing on InuYasha.

"Um….hi!" She chirped happy while looking down at him.

"Get off me!" He yelled.

"Uh, love you could you help me?" She asked to a tree. Miroku look to the tree, only to be greeted by a man almost slamming into him, almost. He ducked and allowed him to fly into InuYasha who had just gotten up.

"I said help not attack." She sighed sarcastically.

"Sorry Angel." He said while giving her a quick kiss.

"Can you please apologize!" InuYasha screamed while getting up, again.

"For what?" Both asked at the same time.

"For landing on me!" InuYasha screamed, while pointing a finger at the woman. 'Not good.' The woman mentally sighed. 'You bet its not.' The man thought back. The woman sighed remembering her husband could read her thoughts. The man, who had short brown hair and deep blue eyes, was now holding InuYasha up against a tree by his neck.

"Don't EVER point at my wife like that again, you got it!" The man yelled while throwing InuYasha to the ground.

"Bastard." InuYasha said under his breath, as he rubbed his neck.

"What did you say to me!" He yelled while giving InuYasha a glare.

"You heard me!" InuYasha screamed back. 'Griffin!' The girl mentally yelled. 'But he-' 'NO!' 'Fine'

"Meh, your not worth my time." He said as he walked off into the forest. InuYasha glared after the man.

"Sorry for Griffins actions, but he's very protective. We were looking for a young demon, maybe you've heard of him, InuYasha." She said.

"That's me." InuYasha said angry that he had been attacked and called 'not worth his time.'

"Oh YEY!" The woman yelled as she jumped into the tree hugging him.

"What the heeeell!" InuYasha yelled as he fell out the tree.

"We've been looking for you Inu!" She chipped.

"Why must you all knock me to the ground!" He asked once again getting up form the ground.

"Angel, We better be going!" Griffin called from the forest.

"I found him love!" She called back. 'Don't tell me that idiot is him.' 'Afraid so' 'Sis could have had a better mutt than that thing over there.' The mentally talked while Griffin ran over.

"Ah, so your Sis's kid huh?" Griffin asked eyeing up the boy.

"What?" InuYasha and Miroku asked at the same time.

"I'm Izayou's younger brother, Griffin and this is my wife Ryann." He said with a smirk.

"No your not." InuYasha said while smiling.

"I could never be related to anyone as idiotic as you." InuYasha said while sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms.

"Oh and your not idiotic!" Griffin yelled back.

"Not as much as you, ya old fart!" InuYasha yelled.

"Lady Ryann, How is it possible that he is Izayou's younger brother?" He asked.

"Well see that sword at his side?" She asked while pointing to it. Miroku nodded.

"Well, I gave it to him, it's a demonic sword. It holds a link between us. We can read each others minds, and it allows him to live as long as I do. So if I die he dies." She said, sadly smiling.

"But you're a human right?" He asked, she had no fangs, claws, nothing, she looked very human.

"No I'm a half angel." She said. "But then where are your wings?" He asked looking on her back, making sure he hadn't been oblivious to them.

"Well this kimono can hide them." She said explaining. Miroku nodded.

"Ryann, would you consider bearing my children?" Miroku asked holding her hand, quickly getting Griffin's attention.

"Well I-" Ryann was cut off by Griffin attacking him.

"YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Griffin yelled while running after the monk that had quickly gotten away from her, and was quickly running back to the village. Ryann sighed, it was going to be a long day.

---

Mika: finally got time to write it! Its short I know but you know what…rawr! O

InuYasha: that makes him my…uncle? O.o

Griffin: Sadly…yes… -shakes head-

Ryann: love! Be nice!

Griffin: . I don't wanna…

Mika: What ever, and InuYasha! I have your punishment right here! –takes out leash and collar- your going to obedience school :D

InuYasha: O.O you cant….

Mika:D yes I can! Please I need at least 5 reviews or else you cant see the next chappie where InuYasha gets to go to puppy school!


End file.
